NagisaKu
by Shakemiiko Kairin
Summary: Nagisa hanyalah milikku... #gataumaunulisapabuatsummary:v
HALO! KAIRIN KEMBALI! #gaadayangnanya

Kali ini, Kairin menulis penpik Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ~

Pairing fanfic ini adalah KARMA X NAGISA! (dalam rangka menyenangkan nee-chan-nee-chan Kairin yang jatuh cinta dengan pairing ini, =W=) (thor, jangan parah-parah…)

WARNING!, typo, humor garing krenynessss, OOC, YAOI (atau shounen ai?), yandere!Karma, dan kesalahan ejaan ada dimana-mana :v ples warning-warning lainya.

Karena malas buat yang berchapter-chapter, fanfic Kairin yang ini dibikin oneshoot aja ~ (padahal masalahya masih ada utang penpik utaite yang masih dalam proses on going :v)

Oke, Kairin kebanyakan ngomong,kalau begitu, ayo mulai ceritanya….

Bagi yang merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tanda panah yang mengarah ke kiri di pojok kiri atas~

.

.

.

.

"nee, Nagisa-kun," Karma memainkan rambut Nagisa yang saat itu sedang terurai.

"ada apa? Dan aku mohon jangan mainkan rambutku terus," Nagisa mulai kesal dan berjalan pergi.

"Nagisaaa~ jangan tinggalkan aku~" Karma menyusul Nagisa yang manyun itu.

"Karma! Jangan ganggu Nagisa!" kata Terasaka tegas lalu memukul pelan kepala si kepala apel.

"heee, jangan bilang kau iri ya?" kata Karma dengan nada menggoda.

"tch, berisik kau," Terasaka mencoba keluar dari jabakan betmen si raja iblis.

"ayo, akui saja, Terasaka-kun," Yoshida ikut-ikut menyulut emosi Terasaka.

"cih," Terasaka pergi dari tempat itu. Karma tertawa.

"ternyata mengusili seorang Terasaka itu mudah ya?"

"mungkin hanya untukmu, Karma-kun," kata Yoshida yang sedang sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa-kun!" Kayano menghampiri Nagisa yang sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Sugino membunuh Koro-sensei mereka tertjintah. Nagisa menoleh kearah Kayano.

"ada apa, Kayano-san?" Tanya Nagisa.

"oleh aku mengucir rambutmu? Kamu terlihat gerah, Nagisa-kun,"

"tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Nagisa. Kayano-pun mulai menata rambut Nagisa. Karma yang melihat dari jauh merasa sedikit tidak enak. Menagapa Nagisa membolehkan Kayano memainkan rambutnya dengan bebas? Mengapa Nagisa tidak suka kalau Karma yang memainkan rambutnya? Mengapa emosi Nagisa lebih mudah meluap jika penyebabnya adalah Karma? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Akabane Karma? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam kepala Karma. Entah mengapa, tetapi otaknya yang biasanya bisa berpikir secepat jet lepas landas sekarang macet secara tiba-tiba.

"selesai, Nagisa-kun!" kata Kayano begitu dia selesai menata rambut Nagisa.

"arigatou, Kayano-san," kata Nagisa, lalu tersenyum. Kayano membalas senyum Nagisa.

"kau boleh memintaku menata rambutmu kapan saja Nagisa, jaa ne, aku mau memakan bekalku dulu," pamit Kayano lalu meninggalkan Nagisa seorang diri disitu. Ah iya, Kayano tidak mungkin menyadari kehadiran Karma, si penguntit Nagisa bukan?

Nagisa menghela nafas. Karma masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Nagisa-nya tersayang. Nagisa berbaring di atas rumput, memejamkan mata. Karma mengamati wajah Nagisa yang terlihat suci, seperti tidak terbebani apapun. Sangat cantik. Ingin rasanya Karma melahapnya sekarang juga. Tetapi Karma tidak bisa, dia harus menahan diri. Misi utamanya sekarang adalah membunuh Koro-sensei. Dan satu lagi.

Membahagiakan Nagisa.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah~

"oy, Karma, ikut bersihin apa gitu kek! Langsung melarikan diri aja tiap kena jadwal piket," omel Rio ke Karma ketika Karma tertangkap basah mau melarikan diri.

"tch, merepotkan," pada akhirnya Karma tetap pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Semua anak yang tersisa di kelas 3E menghela nafas…..

"kiritsu rei lock on!" Nagisa berjalan pulang sambil bersenandung lagu favoritnya. Nagisa terdiam sebentar.

"kok rasanya seperti ada yang mengikutiku ya?" gunam Nagisa lalu lanjut berjalan.

"BAA!" Karma tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyianya.

"KARMA-KUN!" Nagisa terlonjak kaget.

"hehe, kau kaget, ya Nagisa-kun? Maafkan aku ya," Karma meminta maaf. Nag;isa menghela nafas.

"kau ini," Nagisa menaruh tanganya di kepala Karma yang lebih tinggi darinya, lalu mengusap pelan rambut Karma.

"sungguh merepotkan," kata Nagisa bercanda diselingi tawaan. Muka Karma memerah, untungnya Nagisa tidak terlalu memperhatikanya.

" _kruyuuk~_ " perut Nagisa berbunyi.

"uhm….. itu…" Nagisa menjadi salah tingkah. Karma tersenyum jahil.

"kau lapar, Nagisa-kun?"

"se-sejujurnya iya, a-aku belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi," kata Nagisa malu-malu.

"ayo makan bersamaku saja!" Karma merangkul Nagisa yang sedang tengah bersalting-ria.

"a-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Nagisa.

Akhirnya Karma dan Nagisa jalan bersebelahan menuju kedai ramen yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari situ.

"saa, Nagisa, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Karma ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di kedai ramen tersebut.

"a-aku sh-shoyu ramen?"

"kalau begitu, ni shoyu ramen onegaishimaasu," kata Karma kepada penjual ramen disitu. Ketika sang penjual sedang sibuk menyiapkan ramen untuk mereka berdua, Nagisa sedang tengah memperhatikan cara penjual ramen tersebut menyiapkan ramen untuknya. Karma terdiam, memperhatikan Nagisa. (ini berarti karma lihat Nagisa, Nagisa lihat penjual dan penjual liat ramen yak? :v *plakk)

" _imutnya~"_ kata Karma dalam hati. Andaikan Karma bisa mengecup pipi milik Nagisa yang sehalus porselen itu sekarang….

Tapi tidak. Karma tidak bisa. Ini bukan waktunya. Belum waktunya.

"dua shoyu ramen," kata sang penjual ramen membuyarkan lamunan Karma.

"arigatou," kata Karma dan Nagisa hampir bersamaan. Nagisa memulai memakan ramen tersebut secara perlahan, sedangkan Karma kembali sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik Nagisa.

"kau tidak memakan ramenya Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa kepada Karma dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"ah, iya," Karma-pun mulai memakan ramenya. Nagisa tersenyum.

"5000 yen," kata sang penjual ketika mereka berdua selesai memakan. Nagisa mulai merogoh sakunya. Tak lama kemudian, muka Nagisa memucat.

" _shimatta…._ "

"ada apa Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Karma dengan muka khawatir. Padahal dia sudah tahu kenapa muka Nagisa memucat. Yaitu karena dompetnya tidak berada di kantonganya. Bagaimana Karma tahu? Tentu saja karena dia sendiri yang menyembunyikan dompet Nagisa.

"do-dom-dompetku…."

"aku akan membayarkanya untukmu," kata Karma. Kemudian, Karma memberikan selembaran uang 5000 yen kepada sang penjual.

"t-tapi K-Karu…" sebelum Nagisa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Karma sudah menarik Nagisa keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut.

"setelah ini kau mau kemana Nagisa?"

.

.

.

.

"oke, pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, kalian boleh meninggalkan gedung ini," muka Koro-sensei berubah menjadi bergaris-garis.

"dan jangan lupa, misi kalian untuk membunuh bapak belum terselesaikan," Koro-sensei pun pergi melesat entah kemana. Semua anak menghela nafas.

"N-Nagisa-kun, kamu a-ada waktu?" Tanya Okuda ketika Nagisa sedang membereskan peralatanya.

"tentu, aku tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini," jawab Nagisa. Karma yang sedari tadi sibuk memutari kelas berhenti seketika.

"k-ka-kalau be-begitu," Okuda mennggenggam tangan Nagisa.

"ikutlah aku k-ke be-belakang," Okuda menarik Nagisa ke belakang gedung 3E. Mata Karma menyipit.

" _aku harus mengikuti mereka…."_ Karma pun mengikuti Nagisa dan okuda ke belakan gedung 3E secara diam-diam.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Okuda-san?" Tanya Nagisa ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di belakang gedung 3E.

"a-ano…" muka Okuda berubah menjadi merah seketika. Nagisa menunggu Okuda menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"se-sebenarnya….." Okuda mulai memainkan kepangan rambutnya.

"se-selama i-ini…."

"a-aku….se-selalu…" Okuda mengukir senyum yang manis.

"menyukaimu, Nagisa-kun," Okuda kemudian secara spontan menutup mukanya menggunakan kedua tanganya. Nagisa saja terkejut. APA LAGI KARMA.

"eh?"

"j-jadi….." Okuda memainkan kepangan rambutnya lagi.

"a-apakah N-Nagisa-kun me-menjadi p-pacarku?" Tanya Okuda. Entah mengapa muka Nagisa memerah.

"entahlah, Okuda-san, ini terlalu mendadak," jawab Nagisa.

"maukah kau memberiku waktu beberapa hari untuk memikirkanya?" kata Nagisa. Muka Okuda berubah sedikit kecewa. Namun kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"baiklah, aku tunggu Nagisa-kun. Jaa ne," Okuda pun meninggalkan Nagisa. Di balik semak-semak, Karma sedang menghancurkan batu dengan tangan kosong. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan amarah.

"Okuda-san." Karma terkekeh.

"kau baru saja menggali keburanmu sendiri,"

.

.

.

.

"are? Aku bersumpah tadi ada yang sedang memperhatikanku," kata Okuda yang sedari tadi memutar badanya kebelakang setiap 10 langkah.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," Okuda-pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Lama-kelamaan, hawa mencekam yang sedari-tadi menghantui Okuda semakin terasa. Karena panik, Okuda mulai berlari.

Namun tiba-tiba, Karma keluar dari gang di sebelah kanan Okuda.

"K-KARUMA-KUN?!"

"konbawa, Okuda-san," Karma tersenyum. Tapi ada yang aneh dalam senyumanya itu dan Okuda tidak menyadarinya. Okuda menghela nafas karena lega.

"yokatta, aku kira ada apa," Okuda-pun tersenyum.

" _heh, ternyata dia tidak menyadarinya….."_ kata Karma dalam hati. Karma kemudian berjalan mendekati Okuda.

"nee, Okuda," Karma meraba-raba pisau daging yang ada di belakangnya.

"apakah kamu merasa melakukan suatu kesalahan?" Karma makin mendekat ke Okuda.

"eh? Kesalahan?" Okuda terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kemudian memasang tampang bingung.

"tidak, kurasa, tapi apakah aku punya salah kepadamu Karma-kun? Kalau iya aku minta maaf,"

Karma tersenyum.

Selesailah sudah.

"ada, Okuda-san," Karma menampakkan pisau daging yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Bola mata Okuda mengecil seketika. Tubuhnya membeku.

"yaitu, " Karma mulai mengayunkan pisaunya. Belum sempat Okuda berteriak meminta tolong. Belum sempat Okuda berlari menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Bertepatan dengan bersentuhanya leher Okuda dengan pisau daging Karma… Karma berkata.

"kau telah merebut Nagisa-ku dariku….."

 _ **SLASH!**_

Kepala Okuda-pun terlepas. Karma tertawa bahagia lalu menaruh pisau dagingnya di genggaman tangan kanan Okuda. Karma kemudian berjalan pulang meninggalkan jasad Okuda yang tergeletak tak berkepala dan menggenggam pisau daging, kemudian tersenyum, membersihkan tanganya yang berlumuran darah Okuda secara perlahan menggunakan serat fiber.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Karma berdering. Panggilan dari Nagisa.

"ada apa Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Karma setelah menerima panggilan dari Nagisa.

" _a-ano…Karuma-kun….. bisakah kau pergi ke stasiun sekarang?"_ Karma tersenyum.

"tentu saja aku bisa,"

" _kau telah melakukan apa Karuma-kun? Apakah kamu sedang berbahagia? Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari nada bicaramu…. Jangan-jangan kau baru saja memalak preman?!"_ Karma terkekeh.

"bukan, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya baru saja menamatkan game favoritku," jawab Karma. Di seberang sana, Nagisa kelihatanya sedang menghela nafas lega.

" _haaah, kalau begitu aku tunggu 15 menit lagi yaa, jaa ne Karuma-kun,"_

"jaa ne Nagisa,".

Nagisa pun memutus sambungan.

" _Nagisa-ku sayang….."_

.

.

.

.

HOREEEEEEEEEEE AKHERNYA SELESE JUGAAAA!

Gaje yak? Maaaaap, Kairin emang enggak pandai-pandai amat bikin penpik :"v

Ada saran? Atao kritik? Tulis di kotak ripiu ya~

Readers : Kairin, kok yang dibunuh Okuda kenapa?

Kairin : yaaa emang kenapa? Tanya nee-chan-nee-chan ku terthayank aja .3. *digamparreaders

Kalo suka, silakan di fav, dan kalo sempet, ripiu di kotak bawah ini '3'#maksabanget

Yasudah, Kairin capek ngetik *dilemparibatu

Sampai berjumpa di penpik Kairin yang lain minna~

Jaa ne~


End file.
